


The All-Nighter

by Imagination_Parade



Series: The 2017 Librarians Shipathon [8]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Television Watching, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017, Trouble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/pseuds/Imagination_Parade
Summary: They were supposed to be finding a solution to a magical problem they'd made worse the day before. They knew Baird would be asking them for a plan soon. Instead, they were finishing the latest season of a television show.Based on a Tumblr prompt: "We were both going to pull an all nighter to study for an exam tomorrow, but now it’s 6 am, and we just finished an entire tv series and I can’t believe you let this happen!"





	The All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute edition to Casekiel Week! Contains very (very!) slight spoilers for the s2 finale of Wynonna Earp...

The first cause for panic came when the credits began rolling and Netflix offered them an entirely different show. Cassandra, remote in hand, eager to start the next installment, froze, her mouth dropping slightly.

“Was that…” she asked shortly.

“It looks like that was it,” Ezekiel said slowly, handful of popcorn stopping halfway to his mouth.

“But we started with the season prem… _oh no_!” Cassandra cried, looking at her phone. “It’s 7:30. Baird’s gonna be here any minute.” She smacked his arm and said, “I  _can’t believe_  you let this happen!”

“ _Me_?” Ezekiel cried. “You’re the one who kept hitting the next episode button!”

“We’re already in trouble!” she reminded him.

They had bungled a case the day before, a few careless mistakes exacerbating the magical situation rather than abating it. As punishment, Baird ordered them to remain in the Library until they found a solution –  _all night_ , if that’s what it took; she’d even had Jenkins bewitch the place so they couldn’t leave. Cassandra and Ezekiel had spent thirty minutes studying and an hour trying to break Jenkins’s enchantment before retreating to the theater for a break that had apparently lasted the length of a twelve-episode TV season.

The door to the theater slammed shut behind them just as Baird and the others rounded the corner. They shared a look, both with last night’s discarded books in their arms. Ezekiel’s eyes widened, and Cassandra nodded nearly imperceptibly. They could bluff their way through a brief conversation and then leave for the Library (where they’d  _totally_  been all night, if anyone asked) and find a real solution. Nobody had to know what had really gone on in their magical prison.

“There you are!” Baird called with a little too much cheer, obviously pleased with the punishment she’d crafted. “How’d it go?”

“Good,” Ezekiel said immediately.

“Yeah, it was a really good night,” Cassandra agreed, her voice almost a full octave higher than normal. She chuckled a bit and added, “Productive!” and Ezekiel rolled his eyes beside her.

“Great!” Baird said. “So what’d you learn?”

Cassandra and Ezekiel looked at one another. Cassandra’s wide eyes met Ezekiel’s hesitant ones, and they knew, just from one look, that both of their minds had gone completely blank.

“That…Waverly can leave the Ghost River Triangle?” Cassandra finally said. As she finished speaking, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips, and Ezekiel returned her earlier gesture, lightly smacking her arm in protest. Cassandra shot him a desperate, apologetic look.

“The Ghost River…oh, that sounds like something I’m  _really_  going to hate,” Baird groaned, none the wiser. Beside her, Stone snickered. Baird turned to him. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s a television show,” Stone told her. He pointed to the nearby theater door and said, “They spent all night watching TV.”

A taunting ‘ _is-that-so?_ ’ look crossedBaird’s face as she turned back to a very guilty looking Cassandra and Ezekiel. “Jenkins,” she said. “Next time I lock them in to pull an all-nighter, make sure you seal off the  _theater_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
